injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Raven
Raven is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. She uses all of her standard sorcery, manipulating the environment to her whim. Biography Raven is the half-breed daughter of a human mother, Arella, and the interdimensional demon called Trigon the Terrible. Raven was born and raised in the pacifistic reality called Azarath, after her mother was taken care of after her failed suicide. In Azarath, Raven was taught by Azar (ruler of Azarath) to "control her emotions" in order to suppress and control her inherited demonic powers. After Azar died, Arella continued her daughter's teachings. She was raised not to show happiness, sadness, anger, or any type of emotions (emotion triggers her powers). Raven has been a prominent member of the Teen Titans. She brought the original Teen Titans back together, with new members (Cyborg, Changeling, Starfire) to form the New Teen Titans. She has fallen under Trigon's evil influence several times in the past, making her the Titans' greatest ally and enemy. Events of the Injustice Comic Raven first appears in the eighth issue, answering Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the JLA Watchtower. She and Nightwing exchange glances when Wonder Woman makes a speech about how no one was untouched by the tragedy of Metropolis and that there are heroes who no longer stand with them. Raven next appears when Mirror Master attempts to escape into his mirror dimension and forces him out, her face demonically contorted as she pushes Mirror Master halfway out. She is absent when Superman rescues his parents. Intro/Outro INTRO: Raven appears in the form of a large raven and transforms into her humanoid form, then says, "You are a fool." OUTRO: Raven levitates into the air while a projection of a raven appears behind her while she says, "This is no game." Powers and Abilities *Empathy *Emotion Negation *Empathic Healing *Sorcery *Astral Projection *Teleportation *Flight Gameplay Character Trait: Raven's character trait gives her a boost of strength for a short period of time. This happens when she utters the word "Azarath", or says, "Darkness take me." Super Move: What Lies Beneath: Raven teleports her opponent to a dark dimension where she summons three demons to attack her enemy. She then summons Trigon to attack by shooting burning rays from his eyes which takes the fight back to the original arena. Costumes Default Her default costume Alternate Different outfit, red skin Trivia *Tara Strong previously voiced Raven in Teen Titans, ''and currently voices the character in ''Teen Titans Go. *Raven was revealed in a screen shot fighting alongside Catwoman and Nightwing in the Official Xbox Magazine on January 19, 2013. *If Raven is using her Character Trait when she activates her Super Move, she will have 4 yellow eyes. Gallery BNCCLR.png|Raven is in the back fighting Lex. Raven 1.jpg Raven 2.jpg|Raven's intro Raven 4.jpg Raven 3.jpg|Raven vs Catwoman Raven 5.jpg Raven 6.jpg Raven 7.jpg Raven 8.jpg|Raven contorting Catwoman Raven 9.jpg|Raven using her Character Trait Raven 10.jpg Raven 11.jpg Raven 12.jpg Raven 13.jpg Raven 14.jpg Raven 15.jpg|Raven's Super Move Raven 16.jpg Raven 17.jpg|Three demons attacking Raven 18.jpg|Raven and Trigon Raven 19.jpg|Raven's Victory Pose Raven 20.jpg Raven in the comic.jpg|Raven in the comic Raven 21.jpg Raven vs Catwoman.jpg Injustice Flash Raven.jpg Joker 13.jpg|The Joker vs Raven Raven 22.jpg Igauflashraventwopack.jpg BAvsR.png|Raven vs. Black Adam Ravens_alternative_skin.jpg|Challenge missions Red_Raven.jpg|alternative skin Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Teen Titans Category:Gadget Users